Small Moments of Happiness
by ForeverInDoubt
Summary: A night between Sakura and her man, while they have some fun between the sheets. Oneshot.


Hello all. Please enjoy my story below.

* * *

His hand swept through my hair sending shivers and goose bumps to course through my body. I heard myself sigh when his lips connected with my skin. Nothing was better than this feeling. I felt so alive, being here with him. We were together and that was everything in this moment in time. I could escape the chaos of problems swirling around my life. My brain for once was lulled to bliss once I saw that smile of his appear upon that face. That face that was currently nuzzled into my neck, giving me small pecks. His hands were exploring my body as if this were our first encounter.

I could be content with this. Just this. Light petting and cuddles. You could say it's because I'm a woman. Or maybe it's because I've learned to appreciate the little pockets of happiness you manage to find on this lonely road of mine. But somewhat fortunately he had more devious things in mind. I felt his hand latch onto the top of my skirt. Waiting patiently and leaving me to wonder when he was going to go further.

I was getting more excited and I could feel it below. He smiled against my neck. I urged him on by capturing his mouth into a hot kiss.

"Getting frisky are we Sakura?" he said as his hand finally slipped under the band of my skirt only to rest at the top of my panties.

"Ugh, stop being so mean." I huffed, hating when he would pester me so much. I was just itching for his fingers to go further.

"Oh so you want me to stop?" he asked. For one split second his hand lifted away from my skin.

"No! You know what I meant." I huffed looking into his eyes I could see just how much he was enjoying this. That I needed him. "Please." I begged.

His expression changed like he finally realized what I was yearning for. He looked lustful and I could feel it in his kisses. My hands were dragging through his hair as our mouths met with passion and lust. We broke away and I continued to kiss along his jaw and down on his neck.

He let out a small groan as I squeezed his firm ass with my hands. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled my blouse up over my head and threw it behind him. I heard the buttons clatter when it landed upon the hardwood floor. I decided to go without a bra this afternoon, so when his eyes met my body my breasts were bare. Even after all this time I still got the same feeling when he saw me partly naked. My stomach would fill with butterflies and then immediately after I could feel the heat down below. I bit my lip as always, still hoping he would find me as attractive as he did last time. Still so uncertain that what was between us was real.

He looked at me with that cocky grin and leaned down for a kiss, "You look so beautiful Sakura." as if to ease my silly notions.

Then his hand found my right breast. His thumb began to gently toy with my hardened nipple. I let out a little moan as the tingles spread through my body at his touch. He leaned down and laid his open mouth above my left nipple and began to flick it with his wet tongue. I through my head back.

"Mmm, that feels good."

I moaned once again and let my hand comb through his hair in encouragement. I could feel the cool air on my breast where his mouth once was as he switched to my other breast. He didn't break eye contact with me while he began to slowly suck on my right nipple. Which caused me to unconsciously grind my hips up against him. He in return gave my pert nipple a quick nip with his mouth while pinching the other one with his hand.

"Ah..." I let out meekly. I loved when he abused my breasts so sweetly, and he knew it.

He gave me a wink and released my breasts and began to lift his shirt over his head, which gave me the perfect opportunity to marvel over his body. I never got tired of looking at his muscles and the way the flexed as he moved. I could see the white scars that were speckled all over his body. I ran my fingers along his torso and grabbed his shoulders to pull him against me. We met together in another kiss and our tongues began gliding together as he slowly ground his hips against me. I felt as if I should be burning from the heat that our bodies were producing together. I took my hands to his now bare back and raked my hands slowly up his back. He moaned inside my mouth.

"Ugh I need you in me. Now." I panted. The burning that was happening between my legs was becoming too much to bare.

"All in good time." He responded, and began to make his way down leaving a trail of wet kisses along my body. Each one giving me shivers as the cool air settled on me. He stopped as he reached my skirt and looked up with a wicked grin, pausing once more.

"I swear if you don't hurry up I will tie you up and fuck you against your will."

"I'm not sure if I would protest to that event from occurring." But he began to tug my skirt and my panties down past my legs till I was completely naked. To which he once again appreciated my naked form with his eyes.

"See anything you like?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Oh I see something I like very much." He moved his hands back up my stomach to squeeze my breasts gently, but quickly returned them near my waist.

His hands went to my knees and pulled my legs further apart and then began to lazily travel up along the inside of my thighs. I was anticipating that brilliant moment when he would first make contact, and when it happened I could do nothing but roll my head back and gasp.

"Oh Sakura, you're already so wet." He commented in a surprised tone. I rolled my eyes but buried my head in the pillow. He always got me so aroused before anything really happened.

Then I felt his tongue travel along the length of my slit and I about lost it right there. It felt so good and I let out a heady moan as my hand grasped the cotton sheets at my side. Then his tongue began to lap at my bundle of nerves. I was panting harder now as I he sent me closer to my release. It almost hurt how much I needed this.

I felt the breeze blow from outside, but it could do nothing to cool my body. I was on fire inside and his touches were only coaxing it into a powerful blaze.

Then he placed his finger inside me and began to pump with ferocious speed. I was getting so much closer now. I only felt what he was doing, my release was seconds away. He inserted a second finger and I was gone. My heads were in the clouds and I just felt absolute bliss as my body was sending soft shocks through my body. I finally opened my eyes again.

Our eyes met and there was nothing to be found but passion. I immediately set to the task of removing his pants, finally releasing his ever hardening arousal. I pushed him to lie on the bed as I sat kneeling between his legs. I kissed him and sucked upon his lower lip as I pulled away. Then began to slowly make my way down. I stopped to quickly suck upon his nipple and give it a little nip with my teeth.

I heard him hiss with the sound of pain and pleasure. So I kissed his tender skin and used my tongue to mark a trail down to his belly button. I finally grasped the length of his arousal.

"Oh Sakura," he moaned. I never got tired of hearing my name said in such a way. I had so much power over him at this point and I relished in it. I slowly started the pace of moving my hand up and down. And then began to move faster. By now he had his eyes closed with one arm lying behind his head and the other grasping at the sheets.

"Does it feel good?"

All he could do was moan in response. I placed a quick kiss at the top and let go. He opened his eyes and placed his hands on my hips to help me lower myself onto him. We both let our sounds of pleasure once he was finally inside of me. He was so big and filled me completely.

I waited a moment before I began to rock myself back and forth. I put my hands on his lower torso to steady myself. I couldn't believe how good it felt to have him inside me again. I lowered myself so that we could connect again for another kiss. It was very sloppy and wet as our tongues were colliding in each other mouths as our hips rocked together. He grew tired of my slow tempo and flipped me so that he was on top. He took my knees and lifted them so that my legs were wrapped around his waist.

I looked up into his face when he began to pick up pace, moving in and out of me faster than ever. His head was tilted up ever so slightly while his face was scrunched in concentration. Our bodies were lightly covered in sweat. I was beginning to come to another threshold of ecstasy. But this one would be so much more intense. I closed my eyes to just focus on this moment of us together in complete bliss.

He began moving faster against me, almost erratically. I could tell he was about to come and I focused on my own pleasure.

"Sa-Sakura… I'm about there."

"Me too babe."

I focused completely on my own pleasure as my head was beginning to feel foggy again.

"Ahhhh" We moaned in unison. I felt my toes curl with my release as he pumped into me one last time with his own.

We stayed motionless for a few seconds soaking in the moment. Then he dropped on top of me and rolled to lie on his side. The sheets were tangled all around our legs and our arms were laying all over each other. But we just lied there while I felt the aftershocks dart through my exhausted body.

"Hmmm," I sighed pleasantly. "That was great." I looked over to see to see him just laying there with some goofy grin. The kind you only get after an intense roll in the hay.

The cool night air from the open window blew across me and I shivered. So he grabbed the sheet and placed his arm across me in an embrace. With a kiss on my forehead he whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight Kakashi." I whispered back as I snuggled against him waiting for sleep to takeover my body.

* * *

Okay so I hoped you liked it. This is my very first lemon, and it's been quite awhile since I have written anything. So I'm probably very rusty.

And yes it was very fluffy and I thought it would be fun for you guys not to know who Sakura had in bed with her till the very end. ;)

Would love you guys to comment and tell me how you liked it. (or if you didn't...)

Other than that have a great day!


End file.
